Rien qu'une Nuit
by Lolywonderland
Summary: Après 3 ans d'absence, Tsunemori Akane retrouve son ancien collègue, Kougami Shinya, lors d'une enquête à l'étranger. Depuis la dernière fois où ils se sont vue, Akane a bien changé. Mais ses sentiments ont-ils disparus pour autant ?


**Disclaimer:** **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent intégralement à l'auteur (gen Urobuchi)  
**

 **FanFiction avec du Lemon (relation hétéro)**

 **Note:** **Il s'agit de ma toute première FanFiction XD Et oui j'écris aussi des relations hétéros mais celle-ci est née après une grosse frustration suite au visionnage de la série originale. Cette histoire est une scène "inédite" du long métrage de _Psycho-Pass._**

 **Dans cette FanFiction, Akane se voit envoyer à l'étranger afin de mener une enquête sur une organisation terroriste menaçant le système Sybille depuis l'extérieur, sur l'archipel de Shambal. Lors d'une descente sur le terrain, l'inspectrice déjoue la vigilance de son escorte et part seule à la recherche de son suspect. En arrivant dans un entrepôt abandonné, Akane tombera face à face avec son ancien collègue : Kougami Shinya. Durant le combat et mettant sa mission première de coté, Akane s'enfuira avec Kougami. Nous retrouvons ensuite nos deux protagonistes au camp des réfugiés. C'est le crépuscule. Les deux détectives se retrouvent alors, un peu plus tard, dans les appartements de Kougami. Après un court échange de dialogue, un silence s'installe et notre scène commence ici.**

 **Voilà bonne lecture tout le monde ^0^!**

 **Rien qu'une nuit**

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reste ici pour la nuit. Dés demain, une voiture te reconduira à Shambal, assez près pour que tu puisses marcher jusqu'à la ville. _Reprit Kougami_

 _Il n'a pas tort. Étant donné la situation, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester ici jusqu'à la fin des combats. Sinon, je n'aurais plus aucun moyen de mener l'enquête concernant ces terroristes...ni même de savoir si le système est utilisé vraiment comme il le devrait. Cependant, cela voudrait dire que dés demain…je ne le reverrais peut être plus. Lorsque j'ai demandé à être mise sur l'affaire, je savais que tôt ou tard, nos chemins allaient se croiser et que, quelque part, je serais amener à l'arrêter. Pourtant, lorsque je l'ai revue pour la première fois en 3 ans, mon cœur s'est mis à battre encore plus fort. Je me sentais soulagée et j'étais…_

-…depuis l'incident, tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles. Je sais que cela était nécessaire, j'ai essayé de m'en persuader…mais quelque part, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi.

-Tsunemori…

-En venant ici, je pensais pouvoir être assez forte pour te faire face mais…quand je t'ai finalement revue…j'étais…. Je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf….

 _Ma voix était faible, mais Kougami m'avait entendu, et se tourna dans ma direction. Puis il me regarda pendant un moment. Quelque part, l'atmosphère commença à changer. C'était différent de tous ces moments où nous nous étions déjà retrouvés seuls. Cette fois, il y a quelque chose d'autre…_

-Est-ce que ça va, inspectrice ? _Dit-il avec une voix calme_

-Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as plus à m'appeler comme ça maintenant. _Disais-je en essayant de sourire_

-…très bien. Dans ce cas je reformule ma question…Akane, quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _Au moment où il a prononcé mon nom, j'ai enfin réalisé ce qui était différent. Mais le décrire m'étais encore impossible. J'ai alors commencé à trembler. Kougami remarqua tout de suite mon changement d'état. Il s'approcha de moi, sans doute voulait-il me réconforter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à l'époque. Au moment où je sentis sa main près de moi, celle-ci s'arrêta nette et se retira aussitôt._

-Kougami…

-…..

 _Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête, soucieuse, il détourna le regard. En voyant son comportement, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il se refusait à me toucher. Pourquoi ?_

-On devrait s'arrêter là. _Sa voix est différente de d'habitude. Cette fois…Elle est tremblante_

-…Qu'est ce que tu veux dire…

-Tu le sais très bien. _Il se retourna et continua._ Je suis un fugitif, qui plus est un criminel. On ne peut pas…

 _En un instant, j'ai commencé à prendre peur et je me suis alors précipité vers lui pour me blottir contre son dos, comme si je voulais l'empêcher de partir…de disparaître à nouveau._

-Kougami !

\- !

-….ne t'en vas pas…s'il te plaît…

-…

 _Évidemment, ma réaction le surprit. Mais il ne bougea pas_. _Ça alors, je le connais depuis longtemps maintenant, mais c'est la première fois que je sens sa chaleur…et que je me rends compte à quel point il était grand…Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, et étrangement, Kougami ne chercha pas à me repousser. Au contraire. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'est retourné et me prit finalement dans ses bras. Cette fois, ce n'était pas sa chaleur que je sentais, mais les battements de son cœur. Ils sont rapides. Est-ce qu'il serait…_

-As-tu bien conscience de la situation ?

-…..oui…

-Si on va plus loin, ta teinte risque de s'assombrir pour de bon cette fois. Tu risque de devenir comme moi.

 _Peut être bien. Malgré tout…_

-…dans ce camp, il n'y a pas de système, pas de teinte…nous sommes neutres…alors…

-…alors peu importe ce que l'on pourrait faire, cela n'affectera pas ta teinte…c'est ça ? Tu n'as vraiment pas changée. _Dit-il avec un léger sourire_

 _A ce moment là, son étreinte c'est alors resserrer. Il laissa s'échapper un léger soupir. Puis, il nicha sa tête dans mon épaule. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me prendrait un jour comme ça dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé à quel point il m'avait manqué. Avec cette pensée en tête, j'ai alors commencé à pleurer. J'ignorais si c'était des larmes de joie ou bien de détresse. Mais Kougami s'en rendit rapidement compte._

-Akane…qu'est ce que tu as ? _Sa voix semblait impartiale, et pourtant, elle était trouble, calme…et affectueuse_

-Kou…Kougami…je…

 _Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Et d'ailleurs Kougami m'empêcha de continuer…en m'embrassant pour la première fois. C'était agréable…mais c'était aussi douloureux. Une chose était claire maintenant : j'aimais Kougami. Et c'est justement parce que mon devoir m'oblige à l'arrêter que ça me fait mal. Mais je ne peux pas. Après m'avoir embrassé à plusieurs reprises, Kougami me regarda un moment dans les yeux. Son regard…il est différent de d'habitude. Il est…impatient. Il porta alors sa main sur mon visage._

-Akane…tu veux vraiment continuer ? Tu pourrais le regretter.

-…s'il te plaît…rien que pour ce soir…Shinya…

 _Depuis que je le connais, dans les moments où j'étais au plus mal, Kougami a toujours été là pour me soutenir et me réconforter. Probablement à cause du fait qu'il était exécuteur, et moi inspecteur…seulement cette fois, ou devrais-je dire cette fois encore, Kougami n'ignora pas ma détresse. Et au contraire, accéda à ma demande. Quelque part, j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas par devoir qu'il exauça mon souhait…mais par envie. Une envie qui se révéla à l'instant même où j'ai prononcé son nom, pour la première fois._

 _Tout d'abord, il reprit le baiser que nous avions interrompu un peu plus tôt. Tandis que ses mains se resserraient autour de ma taille, la mienne agrippa sa nuque tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux. Plus notre baiser continuait, plus nos respirations devenaient irrégulières, tout comme nos caresses. Désormais elles étaient impatientes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Mon regard se perdait dans le sien._

 _Puis, Kougami me souleva et me porta jusqu'au lit de fortune, à peine grand pour une personne, mais qu'importe. Ce dernier m'allongea et recommença ses caresses de plus belle. Peut être était-ce à cause de la lumière tamisée de la pièce, mais la peau de Kougami était beaucoup plus pâle et brillante que d'ordinaire et cela ne le rendait que plus magnifique. Tandis que je l'observais, envoutée, Kougami reprit son baiser comme pour détourner mon intention et cacher sa gêne. Mes mains commencèrent à parcourir son large dos. D'abord par de simples caresses. Puis elles descendirent le long de ses hanches, pour enfin se faufiler sous le tissu. Au contact de sa peau, mon impatience ne fît qu'accroître et j'ai alors tenté de lui enlever le vêtement. Kougami comprit rapidement mon intention et interrompit notre baiser. Il se releva, enleva son haut, laissant ainsi entrevoir sa peau blanche et musclé, dont la lumière soulignait chacun des contours._

 _Même son regard avait de nouveau changé. Il était intense. Etais-je la première à voir Kougami ainsi ? Etais-je la seule à qui il montrait cette faiblesse ? Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et Kougami m'embrassa de nouveau. D'abord mes lèvres, à plusieurs reprises, puis mon visage, et enfin le long de mon cou. Pendant ce temps, sa grande main parcourait mon corps et se glissa doucement sous mon haut pour enfin l'enlever. Le reste de mes vêtements furent également retirés rapidement, tout comme les siens. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé me montrer à lui sous cette apparence, et cette pensée semblait partagée. Ouvrant timidement les yeux, je découvris un Kougami gêné, rougissant, et portant sa main à mon visage. Cette vue était unique._

 _Heureuse de cette découverte, ma main atteignit son visage brûlant, et descendit le long de son cou, jusqu'à l'unique habit qu'il portait : son collier. Tout doucement, j'attirai le visage de Kougami vers le mien, par le biais du bijou militaire, et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. De son coté, la main de Kougami continuait de vagabonder sur mon corps, jusqu'à ma cuisse pour enfin finir à mon entre-jambe. Puis il glissa d'abord un, puis deux doigts en moi. Tout en les remuant tout doucement, Kougami continua inlassablement ses caresses, prêtant attention à chacune de mes réactions._

-Akane…

 _Au fil de mes réactions, Kougami retira ses doigts et rapprocha ses hanches contre les miennes. Soudain j'ai pris peur. Qu'est ce qui va se passer ? Tout comme pour me rassurer, Kougami m'embrassa sur le front, mes lèvres, puis entra doucement en moi. Je savais à quoi je m'exposais, mais recevoir le corps de quelqu'un d'autre est réellement une sensation douloureuse et étrange. Tout en essayant d'oublier ma douleur, j'attendais que Kougami aille jusqu'au bout. Enfin il s'arrêta. Sa respiration était forte et son corps était encore plus brûlant. L'effort semblait tout aussi insoutenable pour lui. Il se releva, doucement, et caressa mon visage, tout en essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ma joue_

-Akane…est-ce que ça va ?

 _Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir, tant la douleur était présente. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Cherchant un moyen de le lui faire comprendre, je saisis cette main qui caressait mon visage, et la couvrit de baiser. Kougami fut surprit par mon geste et rougit. Il sourit, me regarda et m'embrassa avant de commencer à remuer ses hanches, doucement. Tout en fermant les yeux, mes bras se sont enroulés autour de son dos, tandis que mes mains vagabondaient de sa nuque à ses beaux cheveux noirs. Quant à lui, l'une des siennes se faufila pour caresser mes cheveux, et l'autre se glissa sous mes hanches afin de les soutenir._

 _Petit à petit, j'ai commencé à suivre le rythme de Kougami. Entre soupirs et gémissement de plaisir, Kougami commença à bouger de plus en plus vite. La douleur avait fait place au plaisir. Tout en m'embrassant encore et encore, nous sommes finalement tous deux arrivés à notre limite. Dans un dernier gémissement, j'ai serré Kougami tout contre moi, celui-ci répondant également à mon étreinte, avant de jouir à son tour._

 _Après ça, Kougami tenta de reprendre sa respiration, et semblait épuisé. Pendant quelques minutes, il posa sa tête contre ma poitrine et ferma les yeux. Le poids de son corps et sa chaleur m'enveloppait doucement. Ce que nous venions de vivre…était-ce réel ? Soudain, je sentis sa main remonter le long de mon bras. Elle réclamait quelque chose. Puis elle atteignit la mienne pour enfin s'entremêler._

-…Akane…

 _C'était la première fois que je le voyais à bout de force. Il avait l'air si vulnérable…Peu après, il bascula sur le coté, tout en me gardant dans ses bras. En reprenant sa respiration, il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front avant de fermer les yeux, tandis que je me blottissais tout contre son cœur._

 _Peut être bien que je regretterai ce moment. Mais je préfère regretter un tel souvenir que de ne jamais l'avoir vécu._


End file.
